


Revenge is BLOODY Sweet

by Sir_Moustache



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Dragon Age Quest: In Your Heart Shall Burn, In-game Dialogue, Mutilation, Short, Violence, ambiguous herald, corypheus wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Moustache/pseuds/Sir_Moustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corypheus attacks haven and takes the herald's important...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is BLOODY Sweet

With a single hand, Corypheus dangled the herald effortlessly before him. His attempt to remove the anchor had failed. 

He strengthened his hold at the wrist. His other hand grabbing the elbow and crushed. The herald screamed at the sound of breaking bone echoing through the air. The grip tightened. He pulled. Flesh tore, blood spurted and one became two. Corypheus held onto the anchor and discarded the rest. 

“The anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling.” A pause as he set the arm aflame. “So be it. I will begin again. Find another way to give this world its nation - and god - it requires. And you, I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die.”

As the ashes drifted away, the herald’s screams reduced to tortured gasps. They staggered to their feet, blade in hand.

“Your arrogance blinds you. Good to know. If I’m dying it’s not today.” 

They kicked the trebuchet before stumbling away, the laughter of Corypheus and the roar of his dragon behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
